Love Has No Boundaries
by Robingirl
Summary: Love is a beautiful thing, a creator and destroyer. It can help create strong bonds, or be the very thing that can break you. So lets take a journey of how love shaped each of the team members lives. Story of multiple pairings, both of friendship/familial and of romance. Will contain yaoi and yuri.
1. AN

**A/N/Rules**

**Hello Everyone, I know I have many stories I'm currently working on (Rebel of the Night, Kitty Cat Dilema, Mustang, and of course now this), however this story is more of a side project. This story has obviously been done before, so I take no credit to the idea. I simply wanted to also challenge myself and try to explore new areas. The idea of the story is for each chapter to have a different pairing, so there will be yaoi and yuri. I will be taking characters from Young Justice, Young Justice Invasion, and Young Justice Legacy. I also may take characters from the Bat Family, Justice League, and Teen Titans. However, it must contain a character from the YJ show. For example, I could do Jason Todd and Dick Grayson, however I couldn't do Jason and Starfire. I will obviously take requests for pairings, however it must follow the rules. The only exception to this rule would be Roy Harper (as I feel he is a main character so it may not count as an exception) and some of the JLA. I will take requests for some JLA pairings, such as SupermanxBatman, BatmanxWonder Woman, BarryxIris, etc. Also if someone wanted me to maybe do Batman with Talia or Catwoman, I would do that with the JLA it'd have to be one of the mentors in the request. I will also except familial pairings, such as a Batman and Robin family fic, or a Superman and Superboy one. I will however not except any mentor and apprentice slash. The only possible exception to this rule would be any supervillains, however I will warn you if you do request anything like it(such as Slade/Robin or Joker/Robin) it'd be a one-sided slash fic. The also possible exception to this rule would be the batbros, as I will take requests of any batbro slash. (the reason because I honestly don't know if it counts as incest or not since they are all technically not related since they're all adopted) Another thing I will except is group pairings, such as all the batbros together or Museum Heist. I will except group pairings up to four, unless its familial then there is technically no limit.**

**Anyway, this is the technical rules to the story and I hope you all do request some pairings and such. I will have much fun with this and it'll be a fun challenge. Please don't think I'm plagiarizing or anything, because as I said I know there are other stories like this and I simply wanted to make my own version. Enough talk, on to the story.**


	2. Longbow

**Chapter 1: Longbow/RoyxArtemis**

**A/N So I decided to start with these two because they are what inspired me to start this story. Also, because they'd be one of the most challenging that I'm willing to do right off the bat. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feel free to request other pairings.**

**Also, please read the A/N Prologue thing so you understand the rules.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the story idea. I merely just wanted to join in on the fun challenge**

Artemis' POV

Team Year Zero AKA Season 1

* * *

No matter how many times he comes around, the hair on my neck still stands up. It may be because he was the original, the one the first three had known and befriended long before they knew I existed. It may be because I feel threatened, threatened that he'll come back and replace everything I tried to rebuild.

Or possibly, very possibly, it may be because I like him and yet feel like I can't say a thing.

Yeah, that's probably it. I want him, yet can't have him.

One may ask why, why can't I simply talk to him and confess my feelings. Why can't I at least hint at it, and pray he'll pick up on the signals and question me later about it?

It's simple really, because to him I'm a traitor. I'm a threat, and I'm everything he fights against. A villains child playing hero, a wannabe playing with the big kids. I'm nothing like him, and he hates me for it.

Perhaps one day it could work, perhaps one day he'll see me as one of them and he'll realize that I won't betray his friends, that I won't go running back to what I tried to run from. Only then could I confess to him, only then could I truly feel like he'd except my feelings and not forever turn his back on me.

Perhaps though, it'd be too late.

Because I know my sister is preying on him, and I know that she'd never give up on him. She always gets what she wants, and I know by the time Roy excepts me for who I am, my sister would already have him as her new playmate and I would stand no chance.

So I'll simply just sit here, watching as he again rants about how he is no ones sidekick, about how he is a grown man and independent, about how he is officially going solo, and perhaps I'll dream about a life where we could be together and where I could stand a chance.

For now though, I'm quite content.

Because I know not every fairytale ends happily, and if just watching from the distance is all I can get, then perhaps fairy godmother has other plans for me and the evil stepsister can for once get the Prince.

Because while I know for now I'm just playing fantasy, sometimes that's all it takes to create my own fairytale.

And my fairytale is already in notion.

* * *

**A/N**

**OK, so the last line was basically about how her fairytale was becoming a hero and getting away from her villainous past in case no one knew or understood.**

**So yeah, what'd everyone think? It was kind of hard, which is why it's short. Also, that's probably why they didn't actually end up together since while I can kind of get Artemis down, Roy is very hard for me so I kinda cheated in this one. I plan on writing him in the future though, so no worries.**

**Also, please send in requests on pairings you want me to try to write (can be both romantic and familial)**

**And of course review on if you liked it, or how I can become a better writer, or why you didn't like it (no flames though, so if you no like tell me why instead of just saying it sucked)**

**~RG =^.^=**


	3. Traught

**Chapter 2: Traught/DickxArtemis**

**A/N**

**Due to requests, I shall make a Traught fic. This was fun because I do love the interactions between these two. Tis funny and adorable. Also they have so much room for bonding since they were the only two humans of the group (besides Wally, but he has powers so it doesn't quite count.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either character, otherwise these two would have so many more interactions together.**

* * *

Dick's POV

Team Year Zero/Season 1

I know I shouldn't be staring. Like really, I should not be staring. I know if I get caught she'd kill me. It doesn't help that she knows how. It also doesn't help that my best friend is also crushing on her, and possibly may chew me out if he's the one who catches me.

Either way, I shouldn't be staring. That doesn't stop me from it though.

I can't help it. She has such a gorgeously tanned body, with luscious blonde hair, that all it takes is one look and I'm drawn in. It's not just her looks though. Oh no, she is one of the most spunky people I have ever met. She's a girl who can take of herself, she doesn't need a man to care for her.

It's enticing and hooking all in one.

So of course, here I am staring at her from my spot on the beach, listening to her chew out Wally for doing something stupid yet again.

It's saddening, knowing the two of them are gonna hook up eventually. So when Wally walks over grumbling about stupid blondes and asks me if I was OK, I simply put on a smile for him and nod my head.

He doesn't need to know I'm crushing on the girl he'll soon be dating, and with that thought in my head, I walk away towards the water.

Luck didn't seem to be on my side though, cause the root of my problems decided to head over there as well.

I really didn't need to see the water droplets stick onto her skin, or how her hair looked silky when soaked with water.

Nope, didn't need to see any of it at all. That didn't stop me from wanting too though.

Oh, curse these stupid teenage thoughts. I hate having hormones, and I hate how she was such a smart ass and snarky person in all the right ways.

"Robin? Robin...Robin! Hey troll, if you're going to be in the water the least you could do is pay attention to where you're going!"

I blinked for a second, quickly realizing that I just ran into her. I quickly backed away from her. Heat then rose to my cheeks, whether from staring at the wrong areas or for getting caught for spacing out, I don't know.

"Uh, sorry Arty. I'll uh, I-I'll just be going." She looked at me funny, probably confused to my uncharacteristic stuttering and nervous behavior. She then grabbed my arm when I tried to leave.

"Hey kiddo, you okay? Look, if you're tired or something go lay down." It was humorous really, how she could go from grumpy to caring in the span of a second. Yet there was no way I could tell her what I was really thinking about. She probably viewed me as a brother, no way could a fifteen year-old girl crush on little old me.

"Yeah Arty, I'm fine. Just been thinking about a lot. No worries. Probably would be a good idea to lie down though." I put on my best fake smile, the one I perfected when lying about what was really on my mind the year my parents died.

She bought it. It was hard for her not to, considering I used it all the time around her and Wally.

"Okay, if you're all right I guess." She let go and backed up a bit, probably to give me room to leave the ocean.

As I walked back up to the towels, I noticed Wally running by to start a water fight with Artemis. A gnawing feeling started to appear in the pit of my stomach. It hurt, but I had gotten used to it.

Later that night, when Megan proposed we all make S'mores, I noticed how Wally always managed to keep Artemis's attention. Whether it be because he kept hitting on Megan, or because he was constantly making a fool of himself, she was always focused on him.

The gnawing feeling quickly advanced, my stomach aching ever more noticeably.

It truly hurt, knowing that I'd never have her. That my best friend would be the one she'd get, and that I'd just be some bystander watching them.

I guess I should've known though, because it seems I never get what I want.

So when the rest of the team walked off to go to bed back inside the mountain, and I was in the kitchen drowning the gnawing feeling with a glass of milk, the last thing I expected was for Artemis to appear with that annoyingly beautiful smirk.

I also didn't expect it to be directed at me, instead of Wally, or for her to leaning ever so slowly towards me, until her mouth was extremely achingly close to mine.

"So boy wonder, whatcha wondering about this late at night?" I swear she could tell I was blushing, considering how close she was.

"U-uh, nothing." Batman would totally not feel the aster if he saw me right now. Heck, I'm not sure I am, though part of me is starting to disagree.

"You sure, cause at the beach you were staring at me an awful lot. Makes me wonder if that's what your thinking about now." Dangit! I knew she'd notice. She's probably here to kill me, or to lecture me about it.

"What do you mean? I was simply staring at the pretty waves, I've never really been to a beach before so it's still a bit of a new experience." Haha! Score one for me and my on the spot lies.

"Really, so what's your excuse for when we were eating the S'mores?" Crap.

"Uh..." I honestly had nothing. I hung my head for getting caught. You'd think I'd learn something from all the times Batman stares at Catwoman when she sashays off the rooftop.

"That's what I thought. So, care to tell me why?" She had the knowing smirk on her face now, meaning I was so dead. I'm so not feeling the aster now, no matter how close her lips are.

"Look, sorry for staring. Can we just go to bed now? I got a lot to do tomorrow."

"How about you tell me why your eyes never left me."

I could just tell that there was no way I was leaving without telling her. That never stopped me from trying though.

"Please Arty, can we just drop it?" I tried existing the room.

"Nope." She blocked my exit.

"Come on, I'm thirteen. It mustn't be foreign knowledge to you that us boys like pretty girls in bikinis." I tried to fool her again.

"Didn't see you staring at Megan." She didn't buy it.

"Well, she's not my type." One more try.

"Oh, so you have a type now?" She had an even bigger knowing smirk now.

"Don't all boys?"

"Usually not the thirteen year old ones who like to look at pretty girls in bikinis." I mentally gulped.

"Well, this one does."

"So, are you claiming to have a type of girl you like to look at, or a type of girl that you could possibly date?" Cue another mental gulp.

"Uhm, both?" I suddenly realized I lost all control of the conversation the minute she started asking questions.

"Really? How so?" She looked very amused while casually leaning on the doorframe. She must've known she'd be here awhile.

"I don't know. I just do!" I was starting to get frustrated now that I knew she had control.

"How could you not know? It's your body and feelings. Unless you're suggesting this is all foreign territory for you."

"I'm thirteen! Of course it's foreign!"

"Getting frustrated I see." She was beginning to piss me off.

"I'm tired, all right? What will it take to get you to let me through?"

"To tell me why you were really staring at me all day."

I had two options. Either I could keep on lying and stand here all night, or I could just tell her and finally get it off my chest and into the open.

At least then maybe Wally and her would finally get a clue about each other and I wouldn't have to deal with all the what ifs.

It really didn't help that she suddenly looked a bit worried as I stood there clenching my fists, debating about if I should lie again or not.

My resolve broke when her hand touched my shoulder.

"Fine! I like you okay! Now just let me go!" I shoved past her and ran through the teleporter never looking back.

I didn't expect her to follow me, and in all honesty I don't think she did.

When morning came, I was sitting on top of Wayne Enterprises watching the cars go by.

"So this is where you ran off to. You know, when a boy confesses his love he isn't supposed to run away and never go back. Just though you should know." I blinked in shock, before calming down and smirking.

"Batman has a no trespassing policy. You might want to leave."

"I'm visiting my cousin again and saw you sitting up here. Thought you might want company."

"That's a lie."

"Yes, it is." She then sat down next to me. I finally looked at her.

"Why'd you look for me?"

"Why'd you run off?"

"I...I don't know." I had honestly just panicked, and was already frustrated at her that I didn't want to be around when she got over the shock of my blowup.

"I think I do." I snorted at that. "You're scared."

"What makes you say that?" It took willpower not to start getting defensive. That last thing I needed was another argument.

"Because you like me. You're afraid of rejection, so you ran off." She made it sound so casual, as if she'd been through this before.

"So, what? You looked for me to tell me all this and that its okay we can still be friends and all?" She laughed.

"No, of course not." I deflated a bit.

"Why then? So you can yell at me, tell me you like someone else, what is it?"

"I looked for you because I was worried about you, and to tell you that if you want we can hit a movie Saturday doofus." I blinked at her sudden snap of attitude.

She gave another knowing smile before looking back down at the cars and speaking again.

"Did it process yet?"

"...yeah"

"So, would you like too?"

"...yeah"

"You okay?"

"...maybe"

"Sure you are."

"Hey! Its not everyday the girl you like asks you out!"

"Well, at least your better now."

* * *

**And end! Sorry if the characters are OOC or it doesn't quite flow. I'm working on it. **

**Personally I think the beginning could've gone better, but towards the end I started to like how it sounded. **

**Let me know what you think, and if you have a request do tell. **


	4. Chalant

**Chalant/DickxZatanna**

**A/N Due to popular demand..(at least compared to the other requests-ish) Chalant was next! No worries, I will do the other requests too. I just prioritize, most requested first, then the others next.**

**So without further ado, here is Chalant!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable stuff...at all.**

**BTW, I have no clue when Zatanna's birthday is, so I just made it April 15th. That and this is an established relationship.**

Zatanna POV

Team Year Two/1-2 years after Season 1

* * *

Lights.

They were everywhere.

Blinding, flashing, everywhere.

Music.

Pounding in my head, blaring, everywhere.

It was perfect.

People were everywhere.

Grinding, dancing, shouting.

All of them here for me.

Just me.

The birthday girl.

Megan had started the idea.

TV taught her that the sixteenth birthday was a big deal. So she got all my friends in on the idea of a party.

Now the cave in covered in flashing lights, shaking from loud music, and filled with sugar rushed teens.

It's been this way for the past hour. Refreshments disappearing by the minute.

Soda, crumbs, and sweat covered the floor. Cups were raised, shouts heard, and laughing filling the air. No one gave a care, everyone was just loose and carefree.

Presents were opened, cake eaten, laughs shared.

Jewelry, clothes, books, and CDs.

Chocolate, vanilla, and the devil's food.

Jokes, memories, and pranks played.

It was a night to remember, and it ended all to soon.

Until I heard a rapping on my door.

"Zee? Zee! Open up, its just me." The rapping stopped and I heard shuffling outside the door.

"Robin?" I quickly got up to let him in. When I did, he seemed nervous.

"Robin, are you OK? What's up?" He shuffled around again.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a late dinner with me?" I glanced at the clock.

"As in now, at 12am?" I seriously question the bats scheduling.

"Well, yeah...I mean I know a place that's open right now and serves good food. I just thought, you know, we could do something special." I had to smile at his shyness.

"Of course I'll come with. How could I say no. Granted, what place are you talking about? Wouldn't it be expensive if its open this late?" He smirked knowingly.

"I have connections. It's best to just not ask." Leaving it at that, we sneaked off to the Zeta beams, after changing of course.

When we got to the restaurant I had to stop myself from gasping out loud.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about that connection thing were you?" He laughed at that.

"Nope. Now don't you dare worry about paying for yourself. Trust me on this one." I had a feeling even if I went and ordered the cheapest thing on the menu I wouldn't be able to pay for it.

"You sure you don't mind paying for me?" I didn't want to be mean though, even if we had been dating for about 2 years.

"Course not. It's your birthday after all." I laughed.

"My birthday ended at midnight silly." His charming smile spoke a thousand words for me.

"Perhaps, but think of this as a birthday gift then. My treat to you." I softened up at that.

Ended up I was right, there would've been no way I could pay for it. I still tried to get the cheapest thing on the menu though, but Robin ended up talking me into something a tad bit more expensive.

It was so worth it though, cause that place was good.

"Told you."

"I wanted to be thoughtful though, if you're paying for it I don't want to make you broke or something." I argued.

"Trust me Zee, you're not going to make me broke by getting something you'll want to try." He replied.

"So if I got the most expensive thing on the menu because I thought it'd look appetizing, you wouldn't get broke nor would you be angry?" He smirked.

"Nope, not even close." I had to stop and gape at him for that.

"Seriously? What did you save all your money or something?" He smiled and kept on walking.

"Something like that." I was tempted to bug him about it but decided to let it go. After all he just bought me an expensive meal that he didn't have to do, best be nice about it.

"So then, where we off to now?" I inquired once I re-caught up to him.

He led me to a secret alleyway.

"Well, I thought you'd enjoy a little fighting spring after such a fancy meal." I had to smile back at that.

"Well, of course, who doesn't like a little action?" He laughed at me for that.

We then changed into uniform, him in some phone box, before taking off into the night.

We stayed away from the big guys, Robin mentioning Batman can handle them, and instead helped take out the little guys.

In all, we stopped three bank robberies, two rape attempts, and a guy trying to rob a couple.

It was an exciting night, and it was perfect watching the acrobat move around in his city.

It was like magic, watching him jump around rooftops and fight the crooks, and I'm definitely a girl of magic.

At about 3 Robin stopped and took us to a late night ice cream shop. It was a nice break, and we were still in uniform so the guy gave us a discount, which in turn made me feel less bad about it since my apparently rich little hacker did buy me a huge meal.

Taking our ice cream, we changed again and started taking a cliché moonlight walk around Gotham Park.

It was romantic though, and with Robin's arm wrapped around me I felt secure and relaxed.

The moment kinda broke when after walking around the pond for fifteen minutes, it was a big pond, he let go and turned towards me.

"Robin?" He had grabbed my hand.

"Hey Zee, can I ask you something?" He looked me in the eyes, his sunglasses reflecting the moonlight. I honestly had no idea how he could see.

"If you're asking for a proposal my answer's that we're way too young." I joked. He laughed back.

"Uh, no. It's not. Trust me, my dad would kill me. Anyway, I meant something else." I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, anything."

"OK. How much do you trust me?" I blinked for a moment.

"Um, I trust you a lot. Like, I know you'll always have my back, and I know I can tell you anything and you'll keep it secret. Why?" He seemed like he was staring at the ground. It was hard to tell though.

"Even though you don't know who I am?" Ah, that was it.

"Robin, I don't need to know your name to tell if you're a sincere person or not." I responded gently. I then reached up to his face. He grabbed it.

"Zee, can I ask you another question?" He held my hand.

"Sure." I was wondering even more what this was ultimately about.

He then let go of my hand, and reached up towards his face. I held my breath, wondering if he was really about to do what I thought.

When I saw his gorgeous blue eyes though, I couldn't help it, I gasped.

"They...they're beautiful." I spoke softly, afraid to ruin the moment we built. He gently laughed in response.

"Thanks." I looked at him again, instead of just his eyes.

"What was your question?" He smiled.

"My question was if you could keep a secret. I trust you too Zee, more than you realize." I swear I was about to cry.

"Robin, of course I won't tell anyone." I replied. He then grabbed my hands again.

"Zee, my real name is Richard Grayson, foster son of Bruce Wayne. You can call me Dick for short though." I ended up flinging my arms around him.

"God birdboy, you're gonna kill me. I swear." I could feel him laughing.

"Why?" He asked, pulling me away for a second.

"Because, I was so worried I killed your wallet, and here you are a billionaires foster kid. But seriously, I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me. Thank you." I then grabbed him for kiss.

When we parted he whispered against my lips, "Happy birthday Zee."

* * *

**Hope it didn't get cheesy or anything. Yeah, it was another one of those 'finding out who Robin is' fics. However, I did try to turn it into something more, and felt that it'd be an awesome present for her to find out who Robin really is. Especially since they'd been going out for 2 years, and it was her 16th Birthday.**

**Hope I succeeded. I kinda felt it got lame towards the middle, then slightly picked back up. I really liked the beginning though. Tell me what you think.**

**Also, send in any requests for a pairing. Yes, I take those.**

**~RG =^.^=**


End file.
